


Unforgiving Pasts

by ShalaDrafeir



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Promises, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Regret, Regretti Spaghetti, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir
Summary: You work at a cafe with a monster, who is one of your closest friends.Life always had a way of getting you to shut up.So what happens when someone tries to break down that mental barrier?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Spaghetti Regretti

You sighed. 

Work had been long today, and there seemed to be more parent’s named Karen who thought it was a good idea to bring five kids into the cafe.

Luckily a friend of yours was willing to cheer you up,

“It’s finally over, Dearie” Muffet waved at you. “Just one more day then it’s the weekend” She beckoned her spiders over.

Monsters had surfaced a little over a year ago. You were lucky to meet Muffet at a neighbouring cafe just a few weeks after when a group of teenagers decided it would be nice to spray bug repellant on the poor girl. You grabbed the spray bottle and stuck it up some poor kid's nose and asked him how he liked it, that got Muffet’s attention.

Ever since, she always told you about her dream of running her own cafe on the surface. So, after half a years worth of work, you both saved enough money to buy out a store and decorate it.

Unfortunately, that made you notorious for rent. Putting a large majority of your money into the shop, you barely made rent for the past few months. It didn’t help the fact that your landlord was a racist prick. The day he found out you were working with a monster was the day he bumped up your rent by a solid $500, which shouldn’t have been legal.

So here you are, running late with rent. One false move and you’re out.

You sighed audibly this time. “Yeah, great. Then I’m stuck at home not fixing my rent problems” Grabbing the broom, you tidy up the floor from the hell those kids brought on. Note to self, ignore the Karen’s.

“If it helps, Dearie. There were many tips” Muffet said as she arranged the tables back to where they were.

You eyed the tip jar. “I hope it’s an extra $500.”

Muffet sighed. “Unfortunately, no”

Shrugging, you say, “Looks like it’s back to apartment searching”

You put the broom away, and clock out, your red car in the parking lot beckoning you to go home.

The drive wasn’t long, only being ten minutes away. You groan, having a sinking feeling in your gut. No… it was deeper than that. You had a bad feeling striking down into your very ~~SOUL~~ heart. A little white piece of paper on your door caused your heart to drop.

“Eviction notice.” You spat out, venom lacing every word. You read through it and find a very, _very_ big flaw. This man clearly wasn’t versed with the laws, which luckily your mother was. You quickly tell Muffet, asking her if she could help out with apartment searching.

“ _The tenant has 14 days to move out_.” That’s not what you agreed to, nor is it legal. All tenants have 30 days to move. In bigger cases, 60. Not two weeks. You pull out your phone, debating on getting your mother on this case.

Thinking back to the last time a bigot evicted you for illegal terms, you had gotten rid of a large portion of your stuff. Unwanted clothes, random crap from your childhood (much against your will), but not your games. Because, really. Who in their right mind would throw out a game you knew word for word. Sure they took up almost three boxes but fuck space.

You will yourself to open the door, fearful that’s not all. Stepping inside, nothing’s out of place. For the fiftieth time, you sigh.

Your apartment was small, the entire building only being a one story mess of four apartments hastily glued together. Boxes lined the offwhite walls from the last time you moved. It was only a one bedroom, one bathroom area, but you were fine with small areas. You start reorganizing your boxes, making sure they were all lined up at the door for easier access. Then your phone went off. It was your mother. You reluctantly picked up.

“ _What happened!?_ ” Your mother all but screeched.

Instinctively, you pull the phone away from your already damaged eardrums. “Ma, I’m fine.”

“ _No! You are **not** fine!!_” You hear her take a deep breath. _Here we go…_

“ _I hear from Muffet that your landlord not only bumped up your rent, but he’s **evicting you** all because of your workplace!_”

You pinch the bridge of your nose. “Ma, I’ll figure something out.”

“ _It would be much easier with a roommate._ ” She told you, deep in thought.

“Ma, I said-” “ _That’s it! Try out for the monster roommate integration thingy that was on the news!_ ”

You took a deep breath, about to start your own rant but… you were one of few people who liked monsters, luckily being born into a very open minded family. Stubborn, but at least they aren’t racist. “Alright, send me the details.

One high pitched squeal later, “ _Fantastic! I will send you the details later. Before I shut down that apartment for many violations_ ”

“Thanks, ma. Talk to ya later” With that, you hung up. You were really sick of life not throwing you a bone.

Now you were miserable and bored. So you’ll make your ultimate sad dish, _spaghetti regretti_. It’s the best dish to make because it requires an ungodly amount of cheese, you thought.

Gathering the noodles, tomatoes, spices, milk, and an entire block of cheese, you prepare the ultimate sad meal. You prep the sauce first since the noodles don’t take long. Putting in the tomatoes and milk first to make the base of the sauce. As you were adding the half a block of shredded cheese, your phone went off.

“You put that block of cheese away.” Muffet’s voice went through.

You sniffled. “Too late. Already got half of it in the pan.” You grab the spices and start slowly putting them in, giving them enough time to fully dissolve into the cheese mixture.

“Oh dear… I knew I shouldn’t have told your mother but I felt like she had to know” Muffet sounded genuinely upset.

“Don’t worry, Muff. It didn’t go that bad” You sigh through your nose. “Just now she’s trying to find me a roommate to bunk with.”

Muffet giggles. “Ahuhuhu~ do not worry about that. Having a roommate isn’t as bad as you think it is. I would offer to be your roommate if I wasn’t one with someone else already”

You groan. “I just have a bad feeling, is all. And last time I felt that, I came back home to an eviction notice.” You reach for the rest of the cheese.

“Put that damned block down.” Muffet’s voice was stern. “I swear, you are going to die by over cheesing”

“Guess I’ll meet-” “Don’t you dare.” “ _Cheesus Christ_.”

You hear Muffet groan audibly. “Just put the cheese away, knowing you, you’ve already put in half the block”

“Mmmmmaybe?” 

Another sigh, “take it easy. A lot has happened. Make sure you’re prepared for tomorrow because don’t forget our special guest”

…

“Eh…?” 

“Check your calendar, dearie”

Sure enough, it does say special guest, but you can’t remember who it was. “Eh, Muff? Who was it again?”

“Ahuhuhu~ I knew you would forget. You’ll only stress out more if you knew who it was so just go about your day like normal. See you tomorrow, dearie!”

“Wait, Muffet! Who is-” Annnd she hung up.

You dish out your ultimate sadness dish and picked a movie out to play on netflix. It was a movie based on a set of games you had, Resident Evil: Vendetta, which despite the horrid reviews, you found graphics wise, to be ahead of its game. And you gotta admit, Leon. You grabbed the fluffiest blanket you owned, also out of ultimate sad times, and sat in the middle of the couch.

\---

You are shot awake by a familiar pain on your left arm. You wince as a warm trail runs down your arm. Moving the empty plate from your lap to the table, and holding your arm up, as you make your way to the bathroom.

Sure enough, the nails on your right hand were stained in the familiar crimson as three new marks embedded themselves into your skin. You pull back your sleeve to reveal the damage throughout the years.

Thousands of tiny nicks or full blown gashes were littering your arm. Sometimes they would even form words, other times it almost made it halfway to bone. This would only ever happen whenever you had a nightmare strong enough to shock you awake. You could never remember what they were about, but you would get bits and pieces. You can’t look at a knife without screaming.

You grimace as you pull out the bandages from under the sink. Whoever was coming to the shop shouldn’t see this, no one should. You spend a good ten minutes making sure your entire arm was thoroughly wrapped up in hopes you won’t tear the bandages. Reaching up to the medicine cabinet and grab the orange pill bottle, downing two pills dry.

With a heavy sigh, you grab the blanket and head to your proper bed, arm still sore. You lie there until the meds kick in, causing you to have a dreamless sleep.

You were startled awake by a knock at the door.

“Whooissit?” You grumbled in your half asleep daze. The sound of keys telling you it’s Muffet.

“Good morning, Dearie. I’m here to make sure you actually get up” Muffet smiled.

You groaned and buried your face into the pillow. “‘Knew I shouldna givn ya th’ key”

The blankets were ripped off, and her eyes widened when they saw your arm. “Another nightmare?” You only mumbled.

Ten minutes after Muffet woke you up. You were both in the bathroom as she was redressing the wound. “-And this is another reason why I shouldn’t bunk with someone. You know I screech like a banshee whenever _this_ happens.” You try to cross your arms, remembering you can’t exactly do that.

“Don’t worry about it dearie. You’ll be fine. Besides, even you know it’s better to be around others. Talking can go a long way” She finished up as her spiders made little notes in purple webs on your bandages.

“I’ll talk to people when a pasta strainer fills up with water.” You test out the bandages, finding you’re able to move your arm perfectly. “Anyways, who is the special guest?”

Muffet put on a smug look. “Oh, someone who’s very well known throughout the underground.”

You cringe. “If it’s Jerry-”

“Oh, stars no. He’s special alright.” Muffet sifted through your closet. “Oh but it is royalty and a good friend of mine.” She picked out the waitress attire you had both gotten when the store first opened.

It looked similar to how you would picture a maid’s uniform to look, only you could wear shorts and they would barely be seen. It had purple accents matching the theme of the overall store and matching the colour of Muffet’s spider fur? Thin purple lines designed by the spiders themselves weaved messages all throughout the cute short dress.

“Do I have to- wait ROYALTY?!” If you were a cartoon, your eyes would be out of your sockets. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?” You hauled ass to prepare, only for Muffet to stop you.

“That’s why, dearie” She giggled. “Ahuhuhu~ You’re overreacting. I suggest bringing some of that spaghetti. I know someone who has a love for pasta”

You tried to calm yourself down. If you had known that, you wouldn’t have slept. But at least you wouldn’t have new scars. You grab the outfit and bolt to the bathroom.

Putting it on had been a task in itself. It was smaller than you remember. Either that, or you’ve grown, and not in the way you wanted. Hating your body was another thing. You weren’t exactly toothpick skinny, but you weren’t slim either. You call it your squish, but you weren’t overweight either You hated it. Luckily, the uniform kept all the squish under control.

You sigh, taking a minute to put on the basics, mascara, maybe a light lip gloss.

With that done, you left the bathroom for Muffet who had also brought stuff to prepare.

You took the opportunity to grab the regretti from the fridge and put it in the microwave on low power, just to keep it warm. Adding a thin layer of new cheese and spices to keep it flavourful. A dollop of sauce and bam, it was binge-worthy. Not exactly a five-star meal, but it will still be good.

“Alright, dearie. We’re ready to go. I’ll be driving today.” You nod as you both leave the house, making sure to lock it.

Halfway through the drive, Muffet speaks up. “Anything new on those nightmares?”

You think deeply. “Aside from the same things I see everytime, it’s all blank. Still the knife, an unidentifiable face, and the scar.” Clenching your fist, they really weren’t getting anywhere. It was the same thing on loop. “Still as stuck as before.”

She looks at you through the mirror with worry. “Does it still hurt?”

“My arm’s feeling pretty fine.” You flex it to prove.

“No, not that.” She looks back at the road.

“Oh, well, sorta. It’s dull but it’s there.” You clench your fist near your chest.

“Alright, dearie. Just be cautious and go slow today. The queen will be stopping around noon.” Muffet said, waiting for your reaction.

“Ok, that’s basically all I can- you did not say queen.” You deadpan, shock evident in your eyes.

“Oops, forgot to mention it. She’ll be here briefly to drop Frisk off until their babysitter gets there.” She reached the parking spot to see someone else in it. “Oh for the love of- every time. She parks next to it.

You just stare at her as she gets out of the car. “This is going to be one helluva mess up. I can already feel it.”

You leave the car, admiring the building. It had web patterns all around it. Even some inspiring graffiti to help boost the cafe’s reputation. It was a pale lavender colour all around, but not so much that it was sickeningly vivid. White wooden chairs and tables were chained to the floor since teenagers thought it would also be fun to steal them.

Walking inside, it was a less vivid royal purple colour to contrast the paleness of the outside. Inside were dark rich wooden tables and booths. At the back of the large room was the display area and cash register. You head to the back and place the regretti in the warmer where it will stay fresh.

Muffet switches the signs as the one who stole the parking spot walks in. _Good lord, a Karen already_...

You gesture to Muffet and she goes behind the counter as you place miniature stands showing the various pastries and bakery foods.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for half an hour” It’s eight in the damn morning.

“We have our hours on the website.” You say with a smile plastered on your face, but the venom behind it did not go unnoticed.

“The nerve! What next, you allow those _freaks_ here?!”

You walk up to her, smile still there. “Hag. This is a _monster_ owned establishment. We do not tolerate racist _bullshit_ such as yourself in here. Either buy something or leave.”

As if on cue, Muffet lifts her head and points to the rules clearly bolted on the menu above her. “We don’t tolerate bigotry here.”

“Ugh! I will leave a bad review of this place!” The woman scoffed.

“Try it.” You challenge. “I’ve seen a lot of shit. A review is the least of my problems.”

The woman leaves with a hint of fear in her eyes. Good.

You rub your temples. “Why this early…”

The morning rush had begun and there was a surprising lack of kids. There was a monster kid who kept tripping everywhere, causing you to flip tables back up and mop a few times. They apologized for every time and even offered to pay you back with the nickel they found.

“Awe, kid, ya don’t have to. It’s no problem. As long as you apologized” You give them a reassuring pat on the head.

“Thanks! Wait ‘til I tell Undyne how nice you are!” You waved them goodbye as their parents’ told them it was time to go.

A sharp pain grasped at your heart uncomfortably, but you tried your best to ignore it.

The next thing you knew, it was noon and your anxiety had spiked. The aching pain still didn’t leave and you were getting worried as it worsened over time. But you didn’t have much time to think as a very tall goat lady walked in with a kid that had the most neutral expression you have ever seen.

Muffet bolts past you. “Welcome, queen Toriel!” She brought up some of her freshest pastries.

You almost did a spit take as the giant goat talked. “We’ve been over this, my friend. Please just call me Toriel” She spoke in a motherly tone. Behind her was the king of all monsters, Asgore Dreemurr as you’ve seen in the news. He was wearing an ugly hawaiin shirt which greatly contrasted with Toriel’s lavender and plum robe.

Toriel looked over at you, causing you to flinch. “Well, hello. You must be Muffet’s friend,” She extends a furry paw to you. “My name is Toriel, but you probably already know that.”

You shake her hand. “I-it’s nice to meet you, Toriel. My name is Y/n”

Then a kid runs right into your legs, their hands moving rapidly in ASL.

“Frisk, they can’t understand you.” Toriel giggled.

“I mean, I can understand a little since my sister was mute, so we had to learn.” You scratch the back of your head. “But you’re going to have to go a little slower. I’m a little rusty.”

(Hi! My name is Frisk. It’s nice to meet you!)

You sign back, [Nice to meet you, Frisk. My name is Y/n!]

(My mom says we’re staying here until duncle comes and picks me up.) Frisk signed, 

You snorted. [Duncle?]

Frisk beamed. (Only the funniest punny duncle there is!)

Muffet groaned in the background. “Don’t get her started on puns. You should have heard the one she made yesterday.”

You chuckled. “Heh heh, cheesus christ. That one was a _dairy_ good one.”

Toriel’s eyes widened before she started giggling. “That was a very _gouda_ one.”

Asgore was feeling like a third wheel until his phone went off. “Sorry about this, but we must go to the meeting. We should set up a get together to talk” He said, deep in thought.

Toriel agreed. “Yes, for sure. Take care everyone” With that, the two monster royalty left.

You look down to see Frisk grab your shirt and point to the table. Sighing, you ask Muffet if you could sit for a while.

“Sure thing, dearie. Lunch rush is over anyways. You look like you could use a break anyways. Want me to get some monster candy?”

You breath out shakily. “T-that’s probably a good idea.” Your heart was hurting again. Or was it your sternum.

Frisk looked at you worried. (What’s wrong?)

You ruffle their hair. [Nothing serious. Don’t worry about it] They give you a stern look. You sigh and raise your hands in mock defeat. “Seriously, kid. I’m fine”

They eye your bandaged arm. (Are you ok?!) They grab your arm, causing you to hiss in pain. (What happened?)

“It’s just a small scrape.” You brought down the sleeve. “Nothing to worry about”

Muffet came back with two monster candies and a cup of spider cider. “Here, dearie. Take it easy for a bit. You look pale”

You popped on monster candy in as Frisk eyed the other. Passing it over to them, you see them beam.

You had a problem, always knew you did. Your heart was irregular ever since the incident. It would hurt like hell on several occasions. The more stressed you are, the more it hurts. The monster candy helped with it somewhat, but it was still there.

Keeping Frisk busy was fairly easy. You brought out your sketchbook, one of the ways you relax. Tearing out a fresh page, you give Frisk a pencil and let them go crazy as you finish a drawing of your own.

It was a character you had recently designed, a half-skeleton bird, half-human hybrid, named Tenshi, for a comic you had planned. Aside from working with Muffet, you were a freelance artist doing commissions for various people.

Frisk pointed at your paper. (Woah! That is so cool!)

You smiled at them. [Thanks, his name is Tenshi which means Angel in Japanese] You continued to shade around the sockets, occasionally switching to shading the hand. Looking at the time, you realize they’re probably getting peckish.

“You up for some regretti?”

They raised an eyebrow. (What’s ‘regretti’?)

You smirk. “It’s only the cheesiest, most flavourful batch of spaghetti known to man and monster”

Muffet walked by after handling the only other customer there. “She threw in half a block of cheese.” She deadpanned, bringing dishes back into the kitchen. Frisk beamed at the amount of cheese.

You scratch the back of your head sheepishly. “Heh, yeah. I make it whenever I’m stressed. Anyways, I can help now, Muff”

Muffet puts two hands on her hips as she adjusts the plates. “You still look like you’ve seen a ghost. You will do no walking until your hand stops shaking.” She eyes your twitching hands.

You sigh as she brings in a plate for Frisk, the kid’s mouth already drooling.

You drop the pencil when the familiar sound of the door opening shocks you.

A literal skeleton walks through, and heads over to Muffet. “hey, muffet. sorry ‘m late.” The skeleton spoke in a low baritone voice.

“Over there by Y/n. They’ve been kept busy” Muffet goes behind the counter to take the newly baked confections out of the oven.

The skeleton walks over to your table as Frisk notices him, jumping out of their seat, and effectively colliding into them.

They signed too fast for you to see. As you were struggling to calm your shaking hand enough to grab the pencil, a hand of phalanges does it for you.

“i think ya dropped this” The skeleton wasn’t exactly like a human skeleton, he was rounder, and had stockier bones. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt, black basketball shorts with white stripes down each side. He was also wearing pink slippers with socks for some reason.

“Thanks” You say, as you take the pencil. “You must be the Duncle Frisk was talking about.”

“yup, that would be me,” He extended a hand towards you. “the names sans, sans the skeleton”

You shake his hand when an ungodly fart resounded throughout the cafe. You went wide eyed as Frisk snickered. Barely able to hold a laugh, you snort.

“the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it’s always funny” Sans chuckled.

You giggle as you gesture to the rest of your booth. “Well, quit _farting_ around and take a seat.”

Sans sits down when he notices your sketchbook. “someone’s artsy _fartsy_ ”

You smile as you tap your pencil. “I don’t know what _lead_ you to believe that” Sans’ grin grew when he realized he was being challenged.

“that was _tear_ able” He grabbed a napkin and ripped it in half.

“You’re right. My mistake, I’ll just have to _erase_ that and try again”

He raises a browbone (how does he do that?) and says “that one was a little _sketchy_ ”

You laugh, unable to hold it in anymore. “Alright, I give. I don’t know how someone can compete with me and my horrible jokes”

“heh, well i do have a ton,” Sans smirked. “a _skele-ton_ ”

You swear you could hear a ‘badum-tsh’ in the background as all hell broke loose.

The two of you went back and forth like that until it was closing time.

“Alright, you god awful jokers, it’s closing time” Muffet groaned, having been stuck listening to puns for a few hours.

Your hand hadn’t stopped shaking which was concerning, you felt even worse than earlier.

“Dearie, are you doing alright?” You were snapped out of your thoughts when Muffet called over to you.

“Could be better.” You begin absentmindedly scratching your arm, wincing when you struck the same place as before.

“Do you think another monster candy will work?” Muffet asked, reaching into her bag.

You shake your head. “Nothing I can do except relax” Your hand started twitching again as you tried to pack your sketchbook away into your bag.

Sans looked up after putting his phone away. “you alright there?” He asked, getting Frisk up and ready.

You nod. “Just feeling a little, _shaken up_ ”

Sans chuckles, meaning you’re off the hook.

“Alright, I’m heading out.” You say as you get up. “Going to the usual place, Muff”

Muffet crosses all her arms. “You really shouldn’t” But she shakes her head knowingly. “Just don’t stay out too long.”

You always went out on Fridays to let everything out and get black out hammered, one of the only things that helps you forget the flashes in your mind. One night, you had a bad nightmare while you were still drunk and almost took out your entire arm. So now, you tell Muffet every time since she knows the usual bar you go to, the bartender is a very good friend of hers.

“Eh, it’s the only thing that helps.” You shrug. Turning to Frisk, you ruffle their hair. “Have fun, goofball. And come back anytime” You smile.

They nod frantically. (I will!)

You sigh and head out the cafe, remembering Muffet drove you today so you didn’t have to worry about your car staying where it shouldn’t. The bar wasn’t too far away from the little store, a quick five minute walk towards your house, making the taxi much cheaper.

Across the street, the bar came into view, the ‘Grillby’s’ sign in plain view. It was an older looking building with a warm aura around it. You had become a regular there ever since you heard monsters have their own kind of alcohol, plus you were known to brutally pummel any humans who had less than savoury intentions.

You walk into the bar, immediately seeing Doggo, Dogamy and Dogressa playing poker, Lesser Dog was playing poker against himself and losing like usual. Grillby looked up when he heard the door open.

“...you’re later than usual… is something the matter…?” Grillby’s flames flickered to show worry.

“Eh, nothing different.” You sigh.

“...alright… the usual…?” Grillby asked.

You nod. “Anything that’s strong.”

The bartender turned around to prepare the drink, gathering fire whiskey, echo flower wine, and various other drinks you couldn’t quite remember.

“...one milky way…” Grillby slides the drink down the bar.

You never quite get used to the drink. Brilliant tiny swirls licked at the navy blue void, the fire whiskey causing the swirls to move independently. The echo flower wine is what causes its deep rich colour, small crystal-like bursts forming and colliding as the drink swirled.

“Thanks, Grillbs. You always make the best galaxy drink. Cheers” You turn to the rest of the bar and everyone makes a collective ‘cheers’ as you down the drink. Putting the glass down with a sigh, you reach into your wallet, but a flaming hand stops you.

“...on the house…this one…” The flaming man said.

“Ya sure?” You slowly put the money away. He nods. “Alright then” You shrug.

The bar goes unusually silent as the door opens.

“Hey, Sans!” “hiya Sansy~” Multiple of the regulars say.

You turn around to see the same skeleton from earlier. Checking your phone, it had only been half an hour since you got there, the clock saying 9:30pm.

Grillby passed you another milky way as you raised an eyebrow.

"the usual, grillbz" A familiar voice responded, taking the seat next to you.

You turned back to focus on the reason you were there, to get blackout drunk and forget everything if only for a moment. Once again, you lift your glass in a cheers and down the entire thing.

"Thas more like it" You slurred, face heating a little from such a combination. You sit back in your seat.

"heh didn't expect to see ya here" Sans said as Grillby passed him a bottle of ketchup?

"I always come 'ere on Fridays" Another Milky way. Two more and you would be hammered. You nurse this one as to not get kicked out early in the night.

Sans raises a browbone. "that drink looks interesting" He eyes it as another swirl explodes, creating three more around it.

"Careful, Sansy. That stuff ain't no joke" The drunk bunny in the booth said.

You nod, putting on a smirk. "Fire whiskey, echo flower wine, and uhhhh…" Looking at the various bottles lined against the wall. "I think some of that stuff" You point to a bottle of vinegar. "Stuff's potent as shit, but tastes soo good~"

Grillby gave Sans a questioning look. "...first one's on the house… if you can handle it." The fire man smirked.

You stuck your hands up. "Wait wait wait. Aren't you supposed to be babysittin' er somethin'?"

Sans shrugged. "i'll try a bit. papyrus is there and frisk went to bed already"

Grillby passed Sans the hell shot. You winked at him. "It's _outta this world_ "

Sans eyes the drink, before taking a sip, immediately putting the shot down and starts coughing. "h-holy shit. that ain't no joke"

You smirk and grab the remainder of the shot, downing it right in front of him, revelling in how his eyes shrunk in disbelief. "'m the record holder. Went six deep and could still see" You were starting to feel the heat of the alcohol, but it wasn't enough to make you forget.

You sighed. "Hey Grillbz, can I get another one a these?" You point to your drink.

Grillby eyes you cautiously. "...what's wrong…?"

Sans raises a browbone as you said, your unfiltered brain pouring out the days stress. "That asshole of a landlord finally evicted me because of my ties to Muffet. Not to mention it feels like my very being is being stabbed at by a pitchfork." You take a sip before continuing, ignoring the looks you were getting. "I'm completely out of money aside from what's in my wallet." You were feeling mad again. "It's not fair. Just because people can't get used to monsters, they hurt everyone."

"I just want to forget it all… " You cross your arms and rest your head down. "I just want it to stop." Tears were streaming down before you knew it. "'m sorry, I won't leave you to deal with my drunk shit again." You try to get up, but you feel a boney hand on your left arm, causing you to wince.

Sans looked at you with concern, not pity, you noted. "c'mon," He patted your seat. "you'll feel better to talk about"

You debated for a minute, before deciding to sit again. "Are you sure…?"

Sans nods. "knock yourself out, kid"

That's what brought you here, finally relaxing at the bar after telling Sans the events of the day before, the heat of the alcohol disappearing too soon.

"Well, that's why I'm here. What about you?" You ask him.

Sans scratches the back of his skull sheepishly. "heh 'm a regular here too and it's been awhile. been busy with project after project"

You raise an eyebrow. "Soo, basically you finally had nothing to do and wanted to waste it drinking… hold on, that's ketchup." You point to the condiment bottle.

Sans raises his hands in mock defeat. "guilty"

You stare at him in disbelief. "That's a condiment. Not a drink?"

Sans chuckled and pointed at your drink. "i wouldn't call that a drink either"

"Fair enough. But at least it can get me drunk" You admit proudly. Well, it's the only thing that can.

Sans shrugs. "hey, don't hate it til ya try it"

You narrow your eyes. "Alright. There's very few things in this world that can knock me out. I'll try it"

His eyelights shrunk as his sockets went wide. Then he slides you the bottle. "knock yourself out"

You stare at the bottle, knowing exactly how it tastes. But when you try it, it instantly dissolves in your mouth. It was more potent than regular ketchup, but not enough to do anything. There was an underlying taste of something sweet. Like a crisp winterberry freshly picked from a snowy field. You slide the bottle back.

"Not bad, but I don't see how it can get you hammered." You smirk.

Sans shrugs. "mmmmagic" He does the classic jazz hands for emphasis.

you pout. "That's a boring answer" But looking at him closer, you can see a faint dusting on his cheek bones, his eyelights were guzzler around the edges. "There's no way you are tipsy. Wait, how the hell does that work. You don't have blood."

A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his skull as his face did in fact light up a brighter blue. "heh heh, this time it is magic. we don't really have blood but we're made mostly of magic" The next time he went to take a drink, he stopped, bottle right to his mouth. You raise an eyebrow but he quickly waved it off, face lighting up more.

You went back to nursing your own drink, checking the time. 11:47pm. "Damn it's been that long already?"

Sans gives you a questioning look. "why, what time issit?" He slurs, ketchup definitely getting to him.

You giggle at how that's not how it works, but answers, "it's almost midnight"

Sans' eyelights shrunk a little before returning to their fuzzy state. He shrugs, "paps knows i'll be out late anyways" Sans downs the ketchup as Grillby passes him another, giving him a stern look. "put it on my tab" With a sigh, Grillby goes back to attending to the others.

You look closer at Sans face. "what, do i have somethin' on my face?"

You shook your head. "I just don't get how that works. You're a skeleton but your face moves weird and you can somehow raise your brows as if they were real" You reach for his face, opting to poke it instead. Your finger bends the smooth bone, testing how far it can go.

Sans chuckles. "is pretty weird how you move too. it's all muscles, not magic" He swats your hand away. "but i didn't poke ya all of a sudden"

You shrug. "You can if you want. It's only fair"

He looks at you questioningly, as if looking for confirmation. "ya sure?" You nod. He lifts his hands and tests out the give on your cheek, boney phalange poking at the stretchy skin. " woah… " He takes your entire cheek in his hand and looks at you in the eyes for a split second, before pinching your cheek and pulling it a little, face a vibrant blue. "t-that is weird" He takes a long sip of his ketchup.

"Eh," Downing the rest of your drink, you feel the light buzz, hoping it lasts longer. "Not as weird as most people's"

Sans asked for another round of ketchup, Grillby eyeing him. "...You sure… Papyrus doesn't like dealing with your hangovers…" The skeleton's face was now a permanent blue, mainly from the alcohol.

"i'll be fine, grillbz" Sans waved off, as the ketchup was passed to him.

"Still don't get how that works," You say, slightly frustrated. "But I'll stop _wine_ ing."

Sans chuckles. "eh, it's not un _beer_ able"

You give him a smile, a genuine one. Your face twitches a little since you don't do it often and the hardly used muscles get used to it. You can't even remember the last time you've had this much fun, but it's midnight, meaning you would have to go back to your house at some point. It didn't really feel like a home anymore.

"Welp," You stand up, putting some money on the bar. " I gotta get back and pack"

"you're walkin' home?" Sans asks, concerningly. "what about gettin' a taxi?"

You nod. "Don't wanna waste money on a taxi when I'm a few minutes away from my apartment." Carefully, you steady yourself, still tipsy.

He eyes your wobbly state. "can you even walk properly?" 

Raising an eyebrow, you retort, "Can you after the amount you've had?"

Sans chuckles softly. "fair enough, but this neighbourhood ain't that safe at night" You notice the blue on his face is still there, as he slowly turns around.

You pat your bag. "I got more than enough to keep myself protected" Eyes widening, you quickly correct. "I mean in terms of safety" Sans gets up anyways.

"still wouldn't be good to let ya walk alone" Sans still wobbles, as much if not more than you.

"I should be saying that to you. You look more drunk than I am somehow" You wave goodbye to Grillby and help Sans walk.

"Good lord, I'm the one who's walking you"

"heh 'm jus' _bone_ tired" Sans slurs, getting increasingly heavier.

"If you fall asleep on me, so help me" Too late… the weight on your shoulder had increased and you hear a light snoring. "Oh Fucking hell…"

You pull him up enough to give him a piggyback ride. "Huh, lightweight in more ways than one."

Some footsteps sounded behind you as you saw your apartment come into view. Quickly, you grab your x-acto knife and keep it close, struggling to balance the sleeping skeleton on your back.

Then you hear a phone go off, vibrating coming from behind you. You sigh and reach into his pocket, grabbing the ringing phone and answering.

"Hello?" You ask.

" OH, HELLO! I SEE YOU HAVE MY BROTHER'S PHONE. IS HE THERE?" A loud voice boomed.

"Well, he was walking me back from Grillby's and fell asleep mid-walk so I'm stuck carrying him until I get to my apartment."

"THAT DOES SOUND LIKE SANS… I AM VERY SORRY YOU HAVE TO CARRY HIM. UNFORTUNATELY, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PICK HIM UP UNTIL MORNING, SEEING AS MY CAR IS IN THE SHOP… BUT! DO NOT WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL COME UP WITH A FOOLPROOF PLAN!" ' The great Papyrus' exclaimed.

You shuffle a little, trying to keep Sans up. "Don't worry. I have nothing to do tomorrow so I can watch him."

" THANK YOU, MISS ERM-"

"Y/n. Y/n L/n" You huff, feeling Sans starting to lean to one side.

"WELL, THANK YOU, MISS Y/N! IF YOU COULD SEND ME YOUR ADDRESS, I CAN HEAD OVER WHENEVER I CAN" Papyrus said.

"Sure, I'll send you the address once the call ends" You don't know why you're giving a stranger your address. It could be because it won't be your house for much longer, or how just from the way he talks you can tell he's harmless.

"THANK YOU AGAIN! I SHALL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING. UNTIL THEN, I SHALL CATCH A PAPYRUS WORTHY SLEEP!"

You giggle at how he proclaims everything in such a bold way. "Alright, Papyrus, see you in the morning" With that, you hang up and type in the address, getting a message seconds later saying thanks, followed by a NYEH HEH HEH!

You sigh, reaching your door and grabbing your keys, noticing how the footsteps left the minute you went on a phone. Noted. Opening the door, you drag the still sleeping skeleton in and drop him off on your couch, going back to lock the door and put your things away. You grab the monster painkillers you kept for when you were five galaxies deep, finding they worked much faster than normal painkillers.

Sans shifted in his sleep, making you wonder if it was rude to leave him on the couch. So, you first take his jacket off, knowing it'll be uncomfortable, then you pick him up again and drop him off on your bed, grabbing an extra blanket and pillow to put on the couch for yourself. Tucking him in, as it was a habit from your babysitter days. But you nearly choked when boney hands pulled you in.

You tap his arms. "Alright, big lug. Leggo" Slowly to not wake him, you pry his hands off and give him the pillow in your hands, opting to use the armrest of the couch.

You tiptoe out of the room, hanging the jacket on the door, and make sure the painkillers were ready for the hell of a morning, grabbing a bag in case and leaving it on the nightstand if monster skeletons can puke.

Then you prepare the couch. You know you won't be able to sleep much without your meds but you really didn't want to take those damn things again as it hurts you more. You nearly slap yourself in the face when you forgot your pajamas. Tiptoeing back into the room, you grab the first pair of sweatpants and tank top you could find, walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

You wince at the bandages, debating on taking them off and risking tearing your arm to bits, or pretend you don't have to change it. You go for the latter and start to change.

Now in comfortable clothes and your buzz completely worn off, you land on the couch with a thud, and a bit of a headache, letting sleep take you.


	2. Hungover and Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's hungover and you're hungry. What could go wrong.
> 
> Also, spaghetti chef, meet regretti chef.

You woke up in a cold sweat again, immediately noticing the lack of the dull pain stabbing into your being. But you also notice a lack of bandages around your arm.

“...fuck…”

You mutter curses as you walk to the bathroom, holding your arm up for the second morning in a row. You had to hold back a screech when you found none of the bandages. Rinsing your arm, you see you had made another deep gash. You opt to cover it in the remainder of the torn bandages on the floor. The last thing wanted was someone to see this.

Speaking of which, you remember you had a guest, which would explain you being on the couch this time. You grab the painkillers you left out and put them on the kitchen counter, starting up the coffee maker and putting in Muffet’s coffee mix. You had some leftover regretti, which you find to be the best hangover food, so you add a bit of extra sauce so it wasn’t too dry, and put it in the microwave on low power.

You hear something fall followed by a string of curses. A very ragged looking Sans walks out of your room, eyelights the smallest you’ve ever seen them.

“Mornin’” You say, waiting for the liquid gold. “You look like shit” You laugh softly, passing him the painkillers and the first cup of coffee, which he gladly takes.

“thanks” Sans mumbles, his browbones furrowed in frustration as you gesture to the chair near the table. He groans as he eases himself down onto it.

“Can you remember anything from yesterday?” You cock an eyebrow.

Sans scratches the back of his skull. “i remember up to leavin’”

“That’s because you passed out halfway through walking back” You smile as his face lights up. “Had to drag your boney ass” The smell of the freshly brewed coffee was almost enough to make you drink the whole thing. Pouring yourself a cup, you nearly moaned at the cup of heaven. You smirk as his eyelights turn to pinpricks, a blue dusting his cheekbones.

“i... actually fell ‘sleep while walkin’ again?” You giggle as you take the seat across from him, holding yourself back from downing the coffee.

“Your brother called halfway. He said he’ll be by around lunch to pick you up.” You bring your coffee cup to your mouth. “I should be thanking you guys actually. If it weren’t for the big sleeping magic skeleton and the ungodly screeching on the phone, someone would be very hurt that night” Taking a long ass sip, you watch as the hungover skeleton’s face shifted from confusion, to sudden realization, to more confusion.

“what?” He looks at you with confusion.

You shrug. “Humans are stupid. Stupid enough to hurt others who look innocent.” Sighing, you stand up and refill the cup of coffee. “People like that, dressed in black and walk slow. They follow you to either use you or kill you” You take a long and deliberate sip.

Sans just shakes his head. “not surprisin’.” He immediately looks at you and shakes his hands. “i-i mean, not all of em are that bad”

You giggle softly. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m not completely clear either.” _Yeah,_ you thought. _That’s best kept a secret._ You look back up to see Sans looking at you with concern. You wave him off. “It’s nothing to overthink.” Your eyes dart over to your arm and you unconsciously cover your arm with your other hand, hoping he didn’t notice.

A phone going off suggests that Papyrus texted. “heh, my bro jus’ said he’ll be over at noon, an’ sorry, he got caught up with somethin’ so he’ll be a little later.”

Checking the time, 10:30. “Eh, I don’t mind. Honestly, it’s been awhile since I’ve had company” You get up and put the cup in the dish washer, and head to your room quickly, grabbing the canister under your bed. Then you head over to claim your spot on the couch. Sans just stands in the kitchen awkwardly. “You can come and sit, ya know. My house is your house.”

“yer pretty trusting… fer someone you jus’ met.” Sans eyes you cautiously.

You shrug. “If you were going to kill me,” Then eye him carefully. “You would’ve already.” Grabbing the remote, you put on netflix and get comfortable. Sans sits on the other side of the couch reluctantly. You open the canister and take a sip of the burning liquid inside.

Sans looks at you questioningly. You shrug and toss the remote to him. “You can choose a show if you want, I’m not picky.”

“i don’ know any of the surface shows” You close the canister as he looked hard at the television.

“I suggest that one,” You point to Voltron: Legendary Defender. "It's about lions from space that fight to protect the universe. It's really good, as cheesy as that explanation made it seem."

Sans' eyelights grew bigger at the word 'space'. You kept that in mind. He fumbles with the remote, until he finally selects it.

Halfway through the third episode and Sans is in awe. Even if it was a cartoon, it amazed him how expansive space was. The books didn't do it justice. Sans looks over at you, admiring your small form. You had fallen asleep not even ten minutes ago, curling up into the side of the couch as if it were the only source of heat in the house. He slowly became concerned and paused the show, not daring to miss a single second, when he noticed your eyebrows were furrowed. You were scratching your arm in your sleep as if it didn't belong there.

Sans tried to pry your arm off the other, your small clingy fingers gripping the already torn bandages with an iron grip. When he did manage to get your hand away, it had pulled the bandages with it.

Sans took a step back, observing the deep gashes on your arm. Thousands of small scratches licked the surface of the skin. But what shocked him, nearly scared him _outta his skin_ , was the deep gash that stuck far deeper than the others. It ran all along your arm, the entirety of the length. Sans nearly took a shortcut right then and there, but stopped himself when you let out a low hiss and started to scratch again, as if digging out the large scar will make it heal as if it never existed. He looked at the time. About fifteen minutes until his brother would be there.

He reluctantly reached out, wincing as you took a sharp inhale of breath, but not waking up. Geez… you could sleep through anything. Sans grimaced when your nails started striking at the familiar crimson. He immediately went for your hand, stopping its assault on your arm, the movement causing you to stir.

Sans started to panic. What if you thought he did it? Oh stars… he'd be sentenced to death if you got the police involved. What if-

You woke up, groggily. You hiss as you felt cold bone in your hand, but slowly enjoy it, the cool feeling numbing a little of the pain. Slowly, you take in the scene before you. A very worried skeleton was holding your arm just inches above you as his other was placed on your other arm, separating them effectively.

_Wait…_

…

_**Oh shit** _

Your eyes shoot open, yanking back both of your arms and startling the already extremely disturbed skeleton.

"i-i swear, i didn' do that!" Sans said, looking fearful for his life.

You quickly correct him. "Fuck, I know you didn't do it." Frustration seeps out of you at every pore. "Goddamnit, for once can I have a normal fucking rest!?" Bolting to the bathroom, the concerned Sans behind you, you search the cabinets when- "You're shitting me. I forgot I was out."

Sans looks like he's struggling with words. "i can get some for ya. take a quick shortcut to the store"

You frantically wave your arms as best you could without leaving blood stains everywhere. "It's fine! It's my fault anyways. This happens a lot, if you couldn't tell…" You mentally scold yourself for becoming lax enough to sleep in front of someone you met the day before.

Noticing there's no one in the doorway, you take a double take. He was just here? How??? You hold your arm over the sink to limit the mess. You were still tired and only slightly hungover, to the point where you started dozing off and resting your head in your injured arm.

Fuck, you really hoped no one would see this. It was already hell to go through when Muffet kept a barrage of questions coming your way for a week. You really couldn't take that. But you would leave that for future you. Present you is tired and is damn willing to sleep sitting up on the toilet in the bathroom with her arm over the sink bleeding like a popped blood bag.

"hey, i got some bandages for ya and-" " _KYAAAAAAAAAA_ "

You swear all the blood in your body rushed to your brain in that instant as the missing skeleton suddenly appeared. And behind you, no less.

Sans looks apologetic. "s-sorry about that. forgot you humans aren' used to magic"

You give him as dead of a look as your still pounding head can muster. "Well, that's a factor. But you're somehow behind me and I sure as hell didn't see you walk through that door. How the fuck?!"

"mmmmmmagic" Sans shakes his hands around, to emphasize. He placed the bag near you. "i didn' know how much ya needed, so-"

Eyes as wide as they could go, you stare at him. "That's an ungodly amount." You sigh. "Jesus christ, did you buy out the entire store?"

There were enough in the bag to last you a year. Different kinds were thrown in. Medical bandages, thin ones, hell there were like army grade bandages, and… for some reason, pads.

You started giggling, picking up the pads, before you started howling with laughter. You're shaking the bag around, unable to contain the laughing demon rearing its head.

"D-do you know w-what these are?!" Tears were threatening to fall. Your sides were starting to hurt as you wheezed, long and loud like an old man.

Sans' eyelights shrunk fractionally. "n-no?? it just says great for heavy bleeding" His skull starts to light up blue as you fall to the floor, cackling.

"T-these aren't for bleeding wounds!!" A big gasp. "THEY'RE FOR PERIODS!" Confused eyelights were staring at you. "Periods are when women bleed, yes." You gasp in air again, before wheezing out, " but they bleed from their vaginas! This isn't for- AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

You turn the bag over, showing the small illustration that yes, it is placed on underwear. Sans' entire skull lights up a vibrant blue as the words sink in. You put the pads under the sink.

"Thanks though. God I needed a good laugh and now I don't have to worry about getting them myself. Hehehe." You start to tear through the wrapping on the thin bandages. You struggle with keeping your long h/c hair out of the way. The still very blue skeleton sees the struggle and decides to step in, his eyelights were everywhere but the sink where lies his mistake.

You couldn't stop giggling, as Sans tried to avoid your gaze, making sure your arm was thoroughly wrapped. You stay still for a minute, trying to calm yourself down, as you and Sans leave the bathroom.

Your giggling stopped suddenly when you realized the face Sans has. The blue on his cheek bones were long gone and his eyelights were boring holes into your freshly wrapped arm.

A heavy sigh passes through your lips as you both return to the couch.

Sans looked at you with concern. "so, you wanna explain why there's a huge chunk outta your arm?" He asks cautiously.

A sour looked passed on your face. Only one word. "Humans." It was enough to stop him from any further questions, if he had any. Instead, he just nods sadly.

A knock at the door causes you to jump out of your seat, Sans doesn't even flinch as a loud boisterous voice booms from the other side of the door.

"MISS Y/N?"

You reluctantly get up, not wanting to leave the comfort of the couch, and open the door.

A very tall skeleton greets you there. Red gloves that matched the red scarf and boots. He was wearing a round white chestplate? And round shoulder pads. He towered over you easily, really proving it when he has to duck to talk to you.

"AH! HELLO SMALL Y/N! I HOPE MY BROTHER WASN'T A PAIN!" Papyrus' voice nearly shatters your eardrums as he looks behind you to spot his brother.

You step out of the way to let Papyrus in. "Nah, if anything I was the pain"

You swear giant cartoon eyeballs bulge out of Papyrus' sockets as he sees your arm. " GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! WHAT HAPPENED, MISS Y/N?!"

Wincing, you tell him. "Just a small accident. It's nothing to worry about." Not quite a lie but not the truth either. You notice Sans watching you intently, as if seeing through your bullshit. You gesture to your kitchen. "I've still got some regretti left over from yesterday. It's a kinda cheesy spaghetti"

Again, you swear you see a glimmer of something in his sockets. "YOU MADE! SPAGHETTI?! AND IT IS CHEESY?!?"

"you should have some, it's-"

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE."

" - _dairy_ -"

"FOR THE LOVE OF SPAGHETTI!"

"- _gouda_ " Sans says, a smirk stretched out across his face as you hear an ungodly screech.

"JUST LET ME EAT MY SPAGHETTI BEFORE I MAKE YOU _REGRETTI_ "

You snicker as Papyrus' jaw goes slack, Sans has the most proud look on his face. "'m so proud of you, bro." Sans wipes a fake tear from his eye.

Papyrus sadly eats his spaghetti while saying 'NYOH HO HO", which makes you giggle more.

"Awe Papyrus, is it too _cheesy_ for you?" You cut in, causing the tall skeleton to gasp audibly.

"SANS! YOU HAVE ALREADY TAINTED THE NICE SPAGHETTI CHEF Y/N!" You all laugh as the very animated skeleton starts ferociously eating his spaghetti.

You giggle as you say, "I'm not a chef, Papyrus. That's just a meal I make 'when I hate the world'" You quote dramatically. "The spaghetti regretti. No matter how much cheese you add, it's always delicious."

Sans chimes in when Papyrus finishes. "we should get goin', paps. we're still babysittin'"

Papyrus nods quickly. "HUMAN Y/N! CAN WE EXCHANGE NUMBERS? I MUST KNOW THIS 'REGRETTI' RECIPE!" Papyrus says proudly.

You smile and say, "Sure, why not" He squeals, yes _squeals_ , and gives you his phone. You type it in and send a text to yourself making sure you know it's him.

"EEEEE, THANK YOU! WE MUST BE GOING AS FRISK GETS IMPATIENT IN THE CAR, BUT WE NEED TO SCHEDULE A COOKING DAY!" The energetic skeleton said, as he bolts for the car.

Sans turns to face you. "thanks for bein' nice to him. i really appreciate it." Sans gives you a genuine smile. Not the fake perma-grin he usually has. No, this one was filled with emotion. It stretched across his skull, causing the corner of his sockets to crinkle a little bit.

"No problem. It was fun having you guys over." You admit. " And, if you're gonna pull more stunts like earlier, I'll have no choice but to invite you more often." You smirk as his skull lights up blue again.

"heh… yer not lettin' me live that down, are ya?" Sans scratches the back of his skull sheepishly.

"Nnnnnnope." You make a popping sound at the 'p'.

His skull loses some of its colour as he hands you his phone. "you said humans were followin' you the other day, right? jus' in case, i can 'port"

You raise an eyebrow. "Alright. " You quickly tap in your number, switching to your phone and putting his contact as 'Pads' for shits and giggles. Your phone is immediately snatched as Sans shakes his head, cheekbones dusting a light blue.

"knew you were gonna do that…" He changes the contact name to 'sans.' So you change it back to 'bonehead'.

"How's that, bonehead."

Sans chuckles as he sets your contact name. You reach for it but he's a solid few inches above you.

"Gib." You make grabby hand motions.

"nnnnnnope" He mimics exactly what you did. Oh he's mocking you, huh.

You huff. "Alright mister 'fell asleep while walking'. But I'll find out eventually."

With that, Sans got into the car, Papyrus screeching out the window as you hear a flurry of puns. You laugh, waving at them.

Once they were out of sight, your face changed from happy to grim. You close the door and lock it, sliding your back down it.

Tears streamed down your face. Not only had someone seen what you did in your sleep, but they actually tried to help you.

 _Probably for a card against me_... You thought.

Most people only ever helped you to get something in return. You learned that all too early. Muffet was the first to actually prove to you she wasn't in it for the payment. She was helping you because she wanted to. But that isn't the case with everyone, is it.

You can only hope he's not the same…

Halfway through your self deprecation, your phone goes off. You sigh, then open your text messages.

(Bonehead) 12:15pm: why did the skeleton go to prom alone

Oh no… noooo. You wanted to be sad.

You sigh then type,

(xxx) 12:15pm: Why?

Not even half a minute later,

(Bonehead) 12:15pm: because he had no body to go with

You snort, that was baaad. And you knew bad.

(xxx) 12:16pm: That was bad.

(Bonehead) 12:16pm: ya laughed tho

You raise an eyebrow. Was he assuming or did he actually know?

(xxx) 12:16pm: Alright, I'll give you that.

You wipe your eyes as another text comes in. Then three seconds later, another one.

(Papyrus) 12:17:pm I HOPE MY BROTHER ISN'T BOTHERING YOU WITH HIS GOD AWFUL PUNS

(Bonehead) 12:17pm: what did the skeleton say to the other skeleton

You reply to Papyrus first.

(xxx) 12:17pm: How'd you know?

(Papyrus) 12:17pm: HE WENT SILENT IN THE BACK…

You giggle, then tell Papyrus that 'yes, he is spamming you with jokes'. You had to explain what spam was to him but eventually he got it. Then you got another text by the pun master

(Bonehead) 12:19pm: you cant fool me i can see right through you

You roll your eyes.

(xxx) 12:20pm: Oh good lord. Two can play at that game. Why did the skeleton chicken out

(Bonehead) 12:20pm: he didnt have the guts

(xxx) 12:21pm: Hey, I didn't interrupt your very obvious jokes.

You both went back and forth until eventually he said he had to go because Frisk wouldn't let him sit on his phone all day. You smile then respond saying it's fine.

Now with the rest of the day to yourself. Nap time. Screw chores. Screw going outside, your bed is calling your name.

You go in and immediately notice the jacket still hanging off of the door. Eh, you'll text him about it later. Nap time. After a heavy debate with yourself, you decide yes, it's weird to not change the sheets after someone you barely know slept on them. But you were lazy. So you just ripped off the sheets and didn't bother getting more. Taking off the pillow case, you deem now it is time for slumber.

~~~

You wake up after a few hours, for once feeling refreshed and without pain in either your chest or your arm. You also notice the distinct smell of a condiment coming off of your pillow. Jesus you were too tired to notice. Now you stink of ketchup. Wait… How the hell does your pillow smell like ketchup?! Well, it isn't as bad as it could be.

You stretch and check the tim- 

_It's 6_...

Few hours, my ass. That's the first you've ever had a solid nap in like five years without being extremely hungover afterwards.

You check your phone and see a few texts from a new number and one from Sans

(Unknown) 6:02pm: Hi! I just wanted to say I had fun today!

(Bonehead) 6:03pm: hey. if you get a text from an unknown number, thats frisk

(Unknown) 6:04pm: Duncle told me to tell you it's me Frisk!

You text Frisk back, changing their contact to Kiddo.

(xxx) 6:37pm: Hey Frisk! Glad to hear you had fun earlier

(Kiddo) 6:37pm: Mom wanted me to ask you if you would want to come on a picnic with us! Sans and Papyrus are coming too!

You think for a moment. You don't want to crash their picnic… But then again, you could use a break instead of wasting your nights at Grillby's like usual. Sure, why not.

(xxx) 6:39pm: As long as your mom's ok with it, I'd be glad to tag along

You almost immediately get a text from Sans.

(Bonehead) 6:39pm: im guessin you agreed to go?

How did he know?

(xxx) 6:40pm: Yeah, if I'm allowed to come. How'd you know?

(Bonehead) 6:40pm: frisks announcing it to everyone in the house. and 'course youre allowed to tag along

(Bonehead) 6:40pm: heads up, its tomorrow at noon. ill be over to pick you up, if thats ok

(xxx) 6:41pm: Of course, that's fine. You also forgot your jacket here so you could also pick it up when you're over

There's no response for a solid minute.

(Bonehead) 6:43pm: thats where the damn thing is… couldnt find it all day

You giggle to yourself.

(xxx) 6:43pm: It was on the door, smart guy.

You smiled as your phone went off again.

(Papyrus) 6:43pm: HUMAN Y/N! I HEARD YOU ARE COMING ALONG ON OUR PICNIC! IS THAT TRUE?!

Oh God this cinnamon roll.

(xxx) 6:44pm: Yup! I'm tagging along.

(Papyrus) 6:44pm: YES!! THEN YOU CAN TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE THE REGRETTI!

(xxx) 6:45pm: Will do, Papyrus.

You turn your phone off with a sigh. How'd you get roped into this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a royal picnic full of regretti and muscle fish.


	3. Picnic, NERDS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a picnic,
> 
> and your landlord fucks you over again.

Sans nearly jumped out of his seat when Papyrus came crashing in, screeching, “THE NICE HUMAN HAS AGREED TO TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE SPAGHETTI DISH!!!” But Sans did fall out of his seat when his brother proceeded to flip the couch he was sitting on.

Sans was hoping you would agree to come along. Those marks on your arm weren’t normal. Especially since he witnessed you clawing at it as if it were on fire or melting off. Toriel would fix it for you… hopefully. He sighed through his naval cavity. You were one odd human, that’s for sure. You were only slightly smaller than him, and he was considered shorter by monster standards. He’ll admit, he _miiiiight_ have ***Check** ed your SOUL.

It was odd… He couldn’t see the colour of it like he usually could, just a blurry outline. Not to mention, your stats were crossed out and blurred. But Sans could make out your Hp through all the static.

A typical humans Hp was around 20-30, unless their Lv was higher than 1. But yours… yours was a small 5. Either you are one weak human, or there was something more to your words on ‘humans suck’. Sans wanted to know. He hated not knowing anything.

How can someone so hurt trust so easily?

Sans will admit, he was worried at how the queen would react, or if you would do something wrong at the picnic, but then again. You _did_ drag his sleeping ass all the way back to your house _and_ trust him enough and-

He was scrolling through your texts, as if there was an answer to his internal debate, until Frisk jumped at him, throwing him out of his thoughts.

(Who are you texting?) Frisk signed, suspicion on their face.

Sans left the text message app and set aside his phone. “no one. jus’ scrollin’ through memes” The kid was having none of it.

(Uh huh. Prove it.) Frisk had a smirk on.

Sans sighed and got his phone, quickly going to his gallery to show the immense number of memes and jokes. “heh, toldya, kiddo.”

Frisk still didn’t believe him, but they shrugged and left with Papyrus who was still screeching, excited to learn about the new spaghetti recipe.

He was going to find out just what your plan was. And why you were so nice to monsters. No human was nice to monsters for nothing in return.

You wake up after a full night, for the first time in a long. Your arm was still thoroughly wrapped which was a good sign.

Before you went to bed, you remember that you put the sheets in the washer and showered, so there wasn’t much to do aside from making food to bring to the picnic.

You head to the laundry room and check on the clothes. They looked clean enough, but just in case, you did the sniff test. Everything was fine and smelt clean, except for the pillow case.

It still smells like ketchup, and something else. Something like a winter berry picked off during a blizzard. It was cool, and to be honest, smelt nice.

You shrug and throw the pillow case back in your room. You pull out Sans’ jacket, checking it over for any stains. Huffing with satisfaction, you put the jacket on the couch, knowing that’s the first place he was going.

Debating on whether to look like you care or just grab the first thing that’s clean. You don’t know who’s gonna be there, so you go with the former. You grab a pair of skinny jeans and a cold shoulder long sleeve. If you were expected to look nice, you were going to put in minimal effort. You grab the only necklace you own, adding more points to your outfit. It was a small heart shape locket on a gold chain. In it was a picture of the only person who hadn’t wronged you. In the shining beautiful locket was a picture of your mother. A smiling h/c woman looks back at you, the wrinkles from the smile running at the sides of her eyes.

You miss her…

You shake your head. No point in getting down this early.

A familiar ‘OOF’ sounds from your room, as you get a text message. Why did you pick that for the notification sound? Because fuck your opinion that’s why. A smirk snakes across your lips.

(Bonehead) 10:29am: hey ill be over at 11 if thats alright

You smile. Hopefully this day will end well.

(xxx) 10:30am: Alright, that’s fine.

Still, you grab the large canister full of liquid courage in case they’d rather the ‘fun you’. You grab the two containers of pasta and set your oven to a low temperature, to keep it warm, then fuse with your couch for the next half an hour.

A knock at the door made you fall off the couch, making quite the loud thud. You rub your head as you open the door, a snickering skeleton meets your gaze.

“did i miss an earthquake?” Sans chuckles.

You give him a dead glare. “You nearly killed me, goddamnit!”

He still laughs, a little more genuine than usual. “sure as hell sounded like it.”

Begrudgingly, you move out of the way to let him in, as angrily as you could.

“Your jacket’s on the couch.” You see relief cross his features as he plops down into the couch, not a single care in the world, and puts his jacket on.

"...did ya wash it..?" Sans says, inhaling a scent he couldn't quite describe. 

You nod. "The amount of stains I saw on that thing was enough to make _me_ , of all people, clean. I hope I got it all out." You say as you head into the kitchen to pull out the spaghetti to pack into a cooler bag.

Sans doesn't give an answer, instead he takes off his jacket to admire the lack of millions of stains. Then he puts his jacket back on and zips it up all the way, burying his face up to his naval cavity. A soft "...thanks..." coming out from the bundle of jacket.

You just shake your head. "Alright, well I'm all ready to go. Ya gonna get up, or take a nap on the couch" You joke.

Sans seems to contemplate an answer, before saying, "napping sounds real good right about now." You roll your eyes, then decide to have some fun. You walk up to the back of the couch and put your arms around him. When he sputtered and looked at you confused, you pulled him up and over the couch, hoisting him over your shoulder.

"Still a lightweight in more ways than one, heh heh." You start to walk towards the door when suddenly you're carrying air. You feel something akin to electricity shock through the air as the skeleton in question appeared behind you and tapped you on the shoulder.

You screech as Sans is holding the bag you forgot to pick up. "forgettin' somethin'?" He has on a smug look.

Grabbing the bag, you take note of everything in it then decide, "Yeup. Should be everything." You open the door to see no car. "Uh, where is the picnic and how are we getting there?"

Sans still keeps up the smug look. "it's in a park next to downtown. an' we're gettin' there by magic" You deadpan and narrow your eyes. So he quickly corrects himself. "really. ya know how i can shortcut and appear somewhere completely different in a matter a seconds?" 

Eyes wide, you frantically nod as you start hopping up and down a little. "Are we actually going to be?! And how does it work!? Will I get sick?"

Sans raises his hands in mock defeat. "woah there, kid. i'll answer most of your questions later. for now, gotta do the shortcut." He walks closer to you and shows you what you need to do. "basically, ya just gotta hold on an' i'm gonna cut a shortcut through the void, tear a hole in the other side an' just walk through. i'll explain it in detail later. do ya get the gist of it?"

You stare at him dumbfoundedly. "Mmmmmaybe?"

Sans just chuckles. "'s fine. most don't understand it too much anyways. jus' hold on, an' maybe close your eyes. it's a little unsettlin' the first few times."

You look at your arms as if you don't know where they go, so Sans raises a browbone and reaches his arms out, asking for permission instead of grabbing you. You nod and Sans wraps your arms around him. Then the shock of electricity in the air and bam, a weird hole was in the middle of your living room.

"WHAT THE FU-" You didn't have time to react and he led you but through the weird hole. It was nauseating to say the least. It felt like you were heavy yet weightless at the same time, like every atom in your body was screaming to not be there. You were falling yet flying at the same time.

The second it happened, it was over, and you were clinging to Sans for dear life.

"You told me it was a shortcut. Not a death trip." You let go of him and slowly slide down to the floor to ground yourself. Looking around, you were in a massive park, in the middle of an open field. You can see many monsters and humans alike taking up various areas with picnics and other activities.

Sans was laughing as you shook your head, trying to dispel the dizziness. Then a small ball of something ran right into your back, familiar hands wrapping around you as Sans said, "hey, kiddo. paps here yet?"

Frisk's hands signed something too rapidly for you to understand, but judging by the smile that slowly snakes across Sans’ face, Papyrus is already here.

You turn around to greet the child now hugging you from behind. "Heya" You give them a small smile.

Frisk happily signs to you. (You did end up coming! Come on, the picnic's over here!" They start pulling at your sleeve, causing you to wince but follow them. Sans didn't miss the way your face scrunched up from the slightest contact.

You were dragged over to a large bench with a blanket beside it. Toriel and Asgore greeted you. "Hello again, Y/n" Toriel was the first to say.

"Hi," You wave back, as you bring up your bag. "I made some food yesterday since Papyrus was eager to learn it and Frisk liked it"

Asgore nods. "Thank you. Papyrus would not stop talking about this magical 'regretti'?"

As if on que, the energetic skeleton bounds for the table, screeching at the top of his non-existent lungs. A red haired built fish woman behind him.

"UNDYNE! THIS IS THE SPAGHETTI CHEF I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!" Papyrus stated, eagerly.

Undyne looked at you, a mischievous from across her face along with a toothy grin. "Fuhuhu! 'Sup NERD!"

You reluctantly take it when a small yellow lizard in a lab coat walked towards you. "U-um, Undyne? I-i don't s-suggest suplexing t-t-the guests"

Undyne sighs, defeated. "Fiiiiiine, but only because you asked me to." You let out a sigh of relief, knowing your spine lives another day.

Sans walked over to Toriel and talked to her quietly, making you raise an eyebrow. Toriel looked over to you, making you feel nervous of what they were talking about.

And your stomach falls to your gut as she walks over to you, Sans following.

"May I check something?" Toriel's eyes had a hint of concern.

"Sssssuure?" You agree, a little nervous.

Toriel and Sans both lead you somewhere away from everyone. "Sans has told me about an injury that could use healing?" You

Your eyes went wide as you gave a shocked look. Just why did he have to tell someone!? You sigh and try to reason yourself out of it.

"It's just a coping mechanism gone wrong, nothing big. A few scratches." Sans looks at you with a clear 'what?' face. You glare at him, hoping to get the message across that it isn't something you want people to know.

Sans narrows his eye sockets, he was not going to drop the subject. "if it ain't so bad, then show her."

You were now angry, and afraid. It was disgusting, your arm. The marks of many mistakes you had made. In fact, your whole body was a reminder of the mistakes in your life. You glare once more, before sighing in defeat.

Toriel gasps as you unwrap the bandages, revealing the horrid mess of lines and cuts. "Oh dear! That is quite a bit more than a few scratches! Why did you lie about it?"

You avoid her gaze. "Because it's not something people go around showing as if it were a trophy. Plus it's my problem. Not other people's" Brows furrowed, you continue to stare at the ground, unknowing of the big paws coming towards your arm.

In response to the contact, you hiss loudly, making Toriel pull her hands back and Sans look at you.

"I am sorry, my child. I did not know it would hurt, but this is a serious matter." She reaches her hands out again, a little more carefully and confident. "I can heal the smaller and newer marks, but this big one," Toriel runs her finger, following just above the mark. "That is engraved too deep for healing magic to fix."

"Why bother." Eyes void of emotion, you look at hers.

Sadness passes across her face. "Although, I do not know the cause, nor the reason. I do know that it is worth it helping out a friend."

You look at her, confusion crossing your face. "Friends."

Sans raises a browbone, hearing the slight venom behind that word.

Sighing, you raise your arm out, not saying another word. Toriel understands this and puts both paws on your arm, a green glow coming off of them.

You immediately relax, the cooling feeling of the magic making you feel calm. It took a solid minute and a bit for her to finish, but when she did, you notice a huge lack of the smaller scars. Your skin doesn't feel as tight or marred. For once, you let your barriers down, if only for a second, and give Toriel the most genuine smile you can muster. It still makes your face twitch from lack of usage, which makes her giggle.

"That is all I can do for now. I hope it is enough." Toriel says, a motherly smile on her face. It reminds you so much of your own mother, that you hug her without thinking.

"...thank you… " You say, tears pricking the sides of your eyes.

Toriel gladly returns the hug. "You are most welcome, my child."

With that, she leaves to rejoin the group, leaving you and Sans by the tree. He sits down next to you but doesn't look right at you.

Your voice was small. "Why'd you tell her…" Sorrow lining every word.

Sans still refused to look you in the eye. "'m sorry.."

"You don't have to apologize. Just… please don't tell anyone else…"

Sans nods. "alright, i won't. but it ain't good if you do that every time you sleep"

"I don't do it every time. Just every time I don't take my meds." You open up the liquid courage bottle and take a long sip, earning a concerned look from Sans. "An' I don't take those every time because they fuck up something in my chest."

Sans raises a browbone. You wave him off and say, "There's a lot of shit wrong with me. It's not surprising." You take another sip and put the canister away, hoping to save it for later.

You sigh and lean into the tree, feeling drained for some reason.

Then you were startled by the lack of sun, a big shadow in front of you.

Undyne had her arms crossed, a smug ass look on her face. "You two look pretty chummy." She eyes the scars you forgot to wrap up. " Holy SHIT! Where'd you get those sick scars!?"

Oh boi…

You wrap up your scars before giving her a boring answer. "By accident." Sans doesn't say anything this time, instead choosing to respect your request. In fact, you notice his eye sockets were closed? How the fu-

"Accident my ass. I won't pry for now, so you're spared, nerd!" Undyne sits in front of you as the same nervous lizard from before sits next to you. "Sooo. Care to explain this?" Undyne snickers as she points between you and Sans.

You just shrug. "Eh, drinking buddy." Sans nods to this.

"Well, I haven't formally introduced myself yet," She flexes her muscles. " I'm Undyne! And this is my wife, Alphys!" Alphys blushes a deep red, clearly not used to the attention.

You stick your hand out. "The name's Y/n. Nice to meetcha."

Undyne takes the opportunity to violently shake your arm, almost dislocating your shoulder in the process. It does, however, make a sickening crack that disturbs the sleeping skeleton next to you.

"Oops, sorry about that. I forgot nerds are weak!" Undyne states, a little too proudly.

you roll your shoulder around a few times until it feels back in place. "That's one way to make an impression."

Sans decided to step in. "guess you couldn't _shoulder_ it"

Undyne groans as Alphys watches closely to how you two respond to each other. "Are you trying to _crack_ me up for earlier?" You say, a little smug.

"ya got me. i'm _arm_ ed with the best jokes." Alphys rapidly taps Undyne and whispers something in her ear, causing the fish lady to grin so widely, you can see her gums.

You raise an eyebrow at them, but Undyne smirks and waved you off. So you shrug and continue. "Gotta _hand_ it to you, that one was pretty good. _Thumbs_ up to you."

Sans grin grew even wider, thinking of three back to back puns, but was interrupted when Undyne cut him off.

"You nerds will have plenty of time to use puns later, right now. It's picnic time!" Undyne and Alphys snicker amongst themselves.

So, your group heads back over to the table where Toriel has set up all the food. You were drooling at the sheer amount of food. Many different snack sandwiches were stacked up near a bunch of ingredients varying from lunch meat to lettuce to cheese. Your regretti was being kept warm using what you assume to be a small stove thing. There were fruit bowls filled to the brim with juicy and ripe fruits.

Then you got an idea, and you got the _perfect_ idea. You took two pieces of bread and smacked them on the sides of Sans' skull.

He sputtered as Undyne and Alphys smirked. Now for the joke, "What are you?"

Sans couldn't answer, still trying to figure out what you were doing.

"An idiot _sans_ wich."

Frisk started laughing as you fell to the floor, wheezing. Undyne was smacking the table enough for splinters to fly off. And Papyrus was screeching high enough for dogs to cry. Toriel was giggling like a mad man as Asgore looked at you confused. Alphys recording the whole thing. For science purposes…. Of course.

Sans say there, completely baffled. He was thinking back to all the opportunities he could've done that. Then Sans starts chuckling, which blew into a full howl. To a point where his chest cheekbones were dusted a light blue. Poor Papyrus was still looking like you had killed his puppy.

With the laughs out of the way, you all start to dig in. You glance over a few times to see Alphys and Undyne muttering to each other, smug grins on their faces.

You started recounting the story of how you had to literally carry Sans because he fell asleep while walking.

"I mean I'm lazy, but no one's lazy enough to fall asleep _while_ walking."

The group laughs as Papyrus chimes in. "I KNOW RIGHT? HE'S A LAZYBONES!" Frisk giggled as Papyrus began to descriptively describe how many times he had to carry his brother. "FOR THE ENTIRE PARTY, HE WAS ASLEEP. UNTIL SOMEONE MADE A JOKE. THEN HE TAKES OUT STEP OUT OF HIS ROOM WITH A TRUMPET AND PLAYS THREE NOTES ON THE INTERNAL THING!"

"heh, i instru _meant_ to do that." Sans said, clearly proud of himself. You giggled a little, deciding on sparing the table from your onslaught.

but your giggle was over when you heard a nearby group whisper.

"Sickening." A ragged man said. He looked about three bottles deep into a cheap booze.

You barely acknowledge him. "Frisk, can you look away from me for oooone second?" They do as you ask and look the other way. You proceeded to take a loooong ass sip from your canister and flip the man off, making him seethe with fury. From the corner of your eye, you see Sans glare at him, making him look seconds away from pissing himself.

Toriel has the stern mother look as you whistle innocently, leaning back into the nearby tree.

Undyne was snickering. "That was a bold move, weenie!"

The rest of the picnic went fairly smoothly, aside from some unsavoury looks you got, but you were used to it. You didn't notice Sans glare at every single one that would remotely glare at you. By the end of a few hours, most of the food was gone, Undyne and Papyrus were planning a day with you to teach them both how to make the regretti. You mentioned Voltron and Alphys' eyes went wide, then proceeded to rant about anime. So now you had an anime night planned later that week.

At some point, Frisk had snuggled under one of your arms, huddled against your body as you were sitting, leaned against the tree, Sans was beside you, not passing up an opportunity to nap.

You would hear Toriel and Asgore packing up, while Undyne and Papyrus were screaming, doing something, but you were too tired to see it.

They were suplexing each other to see 'WHO THE STRONGEST IS! ' from the sounds of it.

It has been awhile since you've ever done something like this. Hung out with people you barely knew, instead of trying to get shitfaced like usual. It was… Nice. Being here, huddled up with people you felt safe near. A feeling you haven't felt in a while.

That is until your stupid brain started kicking in, ruining that sense of safety.

You were still being evicted. It didn't help that you spent a majority of money on alcohol but at least you can get by. Well, could. You used to be able to get by but now that asshole was making you have to move again.

And you didn't have any money saved up aside from what was put aside for rent. Man, things can only get worse.

Your eyebrows furrowed unconsciously. Sans raises a browbone.

"somethin' up there, bud?" Sans' voice cut out whatever future thought you were going to have.

"Just the same problems as usual." You stare at the ground with half lidded eyes.

Sans turned over to look at you. "what kinda problems?"

Oh boi… he wasn't going to drop it. You shrug, "Nothing new. Just an ass-... Butthole landlord." You stopped yourself mid-curse when Frisk stirred in their sleep.

He nods, checking his phone. “yeah, i get that.”

Frisk starts moving as Toriel calls their name, signalling it’s time for them to go. Sans got up and walked towards Papyrus. You stayed at the tree, looking up to the stars that began showing in the sky.

Everyone started marvelling at the stars. You couldn’t imagine never seeing them. It is, after all, one of the few things that brought you peace in this world.

They all had these distant looks in their eyes as they watched the stars slowly appear. Constellations appeared within seconds, shining brightly in the night sky.

But you’ve had the luxury of seeing them more than they have. Sure, you didn’t see them for the first five years of your life, but that's another story.

You sigh and close your eyes, feeling that sense of dread again. Like in a moment's notice, those stars will disappear and you'll be back in your room, looking at the shadows in the corner.

Sans managed to pry his eyes off of the constellations to look at you. You looked sad. More sad than he usually is. Your SOUL was crying out, wanting to be torn apart, wanting for this to not be a dream. He understood that. It still seemed like a dream to him. By now the kid would reset, or load. But they haven’t done that and it’s been a year. The longest they’ve gone without resetting was four months.

But, there was no way you would remember those…

Right…?

Sans shakes his head. No doubt you would forget like the rest. The more he looked at you, the more he saw just how down you were. You had opened your eyes, but they lacked their usual vibrancy. Now, they just look dull, almost grey. He sighs then walks up, sitting down next to you.

“quite a view, huh.” Sans said, looking back to the sky.

You nodded, but you didn’t seem any happier. “Yeah, I still can’t believe you couldn’t see them til more recently.”

Then, as you looked up, a shooting star passed the sky, bringing back the light in your eyes. The group gasped.

“Make a wish.” You say, slightly louder to get their attention.

“what?” Sans was the first to say.

“It’s a human tradition where if you wish upon a shooting star, it’ll come true.” Sans checked your SOUL briefly, noticing some of the haze was gone and it was noticeably brighter.

“OH! KIND OF LIKE OUR WISHING ROOM!” Papyrus exclaims.

They all go silent, presumably making their wishes. You also made your own. You wish to be happy, for once. Not a temporary thing. You wish to be _truly_ happy.

Toriel was the first to break the silence. “Alright, everyone. It is time for bed. Come along, Frisk.” Frisk yawns, then agrees and holds Toriel’s hand as she and Asgore leave.

Undyne walks up to you and Sans. “Papyrus is sleeping over at my place so don’t worry about bringing him home.” Papyrus nodded, sleepily but eagerly.

“alright, i gotta take y/n home anyways.” Sans says as he struggles to stand up. You do the same but slower.

“Oh, I’m sure you do” Undyne snickers as Alphys grins. “And see ya later, punk! We have that anime night planned.”

You nod, then yawn. “Yeah yeah, thursday after work.” You are so tempted, _so tempted_ , to just flop back down on the tree and sleep, but you had to get home somehow, and Sans was the only way you’d be back home in under an hour.

“ya ready to go?” Sans raises a browbone.

You nod, slower than usual, as magic fills the air. You cling onto him for dear life, before he even opens the shortcut. He chuckles at the response.

“I’m just preparing. The first time I nearly threw up.” You see a camera flash coming from behind you, so you stick your tongue out at the offender. Undyne finds that even better and takes another photo, Alphys squealing next to her.

Sans just shrugs and leads you through the shortcut. You would think it would be better the second time- nope. You are clutching your stomach. You look around to see you are just outside your apartment, using the wall as support.

Sans spots a piece of paper on your door and pulls it off, his eyelights disappearing altogether.

“What?” You ask, still trying to stop your spinning head.

“‘s another eviction notice. says five days left.”

You went wide eyed.

“That fucker. Did he really reduce how much time I have left?! I-I don’t have the- nor the time to- god. _DAMNIT_.” You were seething. You _knew_ something was going to happen when you got home. You grabbed the paper and sure enough, he did reduce the time, saying he’s already found someone to rent it out.

You grabbed your keys and jammed it in, hoping to cause damage. If he wants you out so bad, you were going to trash this place. You let Sans inside as you claim the couch.

“do you uh, got somewhere else to go?” Sans asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Nope! Muffet has a roommate that doesn’t like humans. And I’d really rather not… go to my dad…” Your voice goes small as you finish the sentence. You quickly correct, “I’ll find something. Muffet’s helping me find a place. It’s fine.” You tell yourself more than you tell him.

Sans deadpans. “didn’ ya say somethin’ about no money ‘cept for what’s in your wallet?”

Oh, you hated how he was right. “Doesn’t matter. I’ll figure something out. Even if it means camping in the store for awhile.”

Sans sighs, seeming to debate with himself before saying, “i mean, we got an extra room and tori trusts ya. if paps agrees then you could-”

You shoot up, eyes wide, before stammering out the words, “t-t-that’s n-not necessary. I’m already a burden as is a-and I’ve handled worse. I don’t want to waste space plus I’m a stranger.” Millions of thoughts shoot through your head at once. To a point where you start rambling. “I mean if I was bad enough to be evicted again, I can’t be that good or trustworthy. I don’t even have money so rent would be an issue andIhighlydoubtanyonewouldtrustme-”

Sans went on his phone halfway through that rant. Then his phone went off. “paps said yes.”

You look like you were just shot. “Nuh uh. You don’t get it. I’m a fucked up person there’s too many things wrong with me. Not to mention I scream from nightmares, which I have every night, and _claw at my own skin_. I have serious issues and-”

Sans just shrugs. “too late. as for the nightmares and issues, everyone’s got some form of em, so it doesn’ really matter. not ta mention, you watched frisk and made my bro happy. and rent won’t be a problem.”

Eye boggling out of your head, you screech. “Oh hell no, I’m not some freeloader! If I do decide to go with you, which is highly unlikely, I will at least be paying rent.” Sans just shrugged.

“sure, anyways, we’ll be over tomorrow at, how does 3pm sound?”

You put a hand over your heart in a mock betrayal and gasp. “You dare doubt my skills in house finding?!”

Sans gives you a ‘not believin’ yer bullshit’ look, and raises a browbone. He looks around your current house, then back at you.

“Oh don’t gimme that. I didn’t always have that shitty landlord. That dick just bought the place out and fucked me over.” You grumble. “I am exceptional at finding houses.”

Sans smirks. “with what money?”

Oh yeah. Whoops. He takes your silence as answer enough. “like i said, we’ll be helping out at 3” He says as he cuts a shortcut, about to walk through it.

You sigh and reluctantly say, “Fiiiiiine. But whatever money I get from the shop, I am paying you guys. Or I’m cooking.”

Sans waves you off. “alright alright. jus’ get to sleep. an’ see ya tomorrow”

You glare at him before sighing. “Cya.” Then he disappears out of thin air.

Just what did you get yourself into?! Accepting a magic skeleton’s request to move into a house of skeletons?!

You feel like you’re going to have a bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the opportunity for idiot sanswich and i took it. you'll never stop me


	4. Aw shit! Fiyah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, title says it all now don it

You didn’t sleep. You just couldn’t. Too many thoughts at one time.

Man, you needed a drink.

But something in your SOUL stirred, begging you not to today, but you needed to get your mind off of things.

It was only nine at night. Not to mention you had work in the morning. So you _really_ couldn’t drink that night. So with nothing to do, you get off your lazy ass and finish packing. First, essentials like a toothbrush and shit since that sinking feeling refuses to go away.

You started thinking. You didn’t want to be a freeloader. That meant you were dependent on someone and last time that happened, you got that giant scar that constantly feels like the skin is tightening.

A noise by your window sent a shock of fear through your body. Large, heavy footsteps walking by the side of your house. Grabbing your phone, you quickly close all curtains and doors, shut off the tv, and grab your mother’s blade. You hide in the bedroom closet, closing the doors as you go..

The blade was fairly large and ancient, but you had saved up enough money to have it restored. Now it was a sturdy steel blade about the length of your forearm. She had given it to you the day you left, saying it was passed down from generations and blah blah. But the message she said after, you had no idea how much you should’ve listened to her.

“Keep that around you at all times. People will always want to take advantage of you. Don’t kill them, but scare them.”

Of course, it’s impractical to bring a damn sword everywhere, so you settle for an army knife. But this time, you had a feeling you needed it.

Then you hear the sound of something being poured, or something leaking. You lower your phone’s brightness as much as you could, put it on silent, and text Muffet.

(xxx) 9:15pm: Something’s wrong.

You get a text moments later.

(Muffet) 9:15pm: Why? What’s wrong?

A certain, familiar smell wafts through as you hear men say, “Monster fucker.” It sounded like three, or four.

(xxx) 9:15pm: A group of three or four are stalking the outside of my house. I think they’re pouring something.

There’s a long pause as Muffet sends the very startling message.

(Muffet) 9:16pm: You need to get out of there. Grab what you can and go.

(xxx) 9:16pm: What? Why?

She starts calling.

“Hello?”

“Dearie, you need to get out of there. I’ll be over as fast as I can.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Muffet hangs up. Whatever it is, it’s urgent.

You grab the essentials, the bag, wallet, some clothes, bandages, then that’s when it hit you.

The scent of fire was rolling through the window, in between the cracks of the walls and filling the house with a gastly smoke. They set the apartment on fire…

Your mind’s on overdrive, grabbing whatever could fit in your bag.

The fire was everywhere. Out every window. Heavy smoke filtered into the sky. As it hit appliances and various other important devices, the mini explosions strengthened the fire.

You were trapped.

Panicking, you take the blade and run to the door, trying to stab at the already burnt door. Windows were out of the question, as you had locked them. The flames licked at your bandaged arm, but you tried to ignore it. That area's nerves were already fucked.

You hack away at the door until you see the outside. You start charging into it, hoping to break it with your shoulder. Bit by bit, the wood chipped away. The flames seared into your tired flesh, effectively damaging even more nerves, but you didn’t let up.

With one final push, you burst through the burning door, shoulder singed, splinters stuck to the burnt skin.

You saw Muffet’s car pull in as you fell to your knees. Another car came in not too long after that one, but you couldn’t see too well through all the smoke billowing from your apartment door.

Many voices screamed for you, but you couldn’t hear through all the blood in your ears.

But you couldn’t faint now. If you did, you know you wouldn’t make it.

You grit your teeth and pull yourself up using one of the pillars on your deck, hissing at the pain on using your shoulder. Someone helps you up, but you can’t tell who they were.

Then green fills your vision. Your burns instantly felt a lot cooler, as you feel less faint.

You see the familiar white fur of the queen coming into view as Muffet held you up. Two more familiar shapes come into view. You shake your head violently, but then two hands stop it from shaking any further. You grit your teeth at them.

Disoriented, you try, “What in the fresh hell happened…?”

Muffet looks over at, well, your old apartment. The entire area was in flames. There was no screaming or hell even movement from the other apartments. You don’t think… they were the ones to do it…?

“Can you tell us what happened?” Toriel asked, worried.

Then, the teleporting skeleton appears out of nowhere. As he stares at the now burning building, Sans’ eyelights were pinpricks. “shit, kid. what happened?!”

You hold your head. “Those… bastards… they burned the whole place down in the span of a few minutes.” Not to mention, singed to a crisp, your arm lied limp to your side.

“i was here not even half an- goddamnit. if only i’d a stayed longer.” Sans clenches his

“It is nobody’s fault this happened.” Toriel tries.

“Except for the assholes who actually did it.” You hiss. You feel around for the blade, feeling relieved when you find it barely hanging onto the threads of your burnt clothes. “When I find them, I’m gonna- hrg!” A sharp stab of pain flows throughout your side as you feel heavier.

Muffet grabs onto you before you meet the floor. You hadn’t noticed that by breaking through the door, a small piece of wood had wedged itself into your side.

“...fuck…” You grimace. “I don’t wanna go back to the hospital. I got shit to do…”

Muffet looks at you, shocked. “There isn’t much we can do about this except for that-”

“Muffet, I don’t have the money for it! God, it’s just one thing after a fucking ‘nother in my life.” You screech, as a siren in the distance gets your attention. “At least I don’t have to worry about moving since most of my shit’s fried. I’ll just sleep in my car.”

Toriel sighs, knowing it is pointless to tell you not to swear. “I can heal some of your wounds but I am afraid I am too tired to heal them fully.”

You look at her shocked. “Don’t waste your magic on me. I’ve been through worse shit and I’m still alive.” You wave her off. “Besides, as you said, it’s late. I got bandages, I just need help putting them on.” Toriel looks like she wants to argue back, “Nuh, no more healing. I’m fine. Minor blood loss maybe. The burns are fine. I just need bandages.” Toriel takes the bandages after much consideration and helps you wrap up your limbs.

Sans just stands there, thinking. He really could have prevented this if he had stayed a little longer. Your SOUL was completely clouded over, scratched out stats, and now your Hp won’t even show, but he knows it’s a low number. Your arm was healed not that long ago and now burns decorated the skin.

Just another thing he fucked up on…

Once you were bandaged up, you said, “Thanks, guys. Really.” The fire truck finally came into view as you all moved onto the lawn, away from the intense fire that used to be your home. Well, temporary home.

“We are always happy to help, my child.” Toriel gives you a warm smile, one that causes you to smile genuinely yet again, muscles contorting in a way they weren’t familiar with. “Is something wrong?” She looks at your horribly twitching face.

“Oh, my face is just really not used to smiling genuinely, so it twitches like someone who’s having their seventh coffee.” You admit, face going back to the same neutral frown. “Anyways, we all got stuff to do in the morning. I’m just gonna find some parking lot and deal with it tomorrow.”

Sans steps in, putting a hand on your shoulder. You wince as he realizes it’s somewhat burnt. “sorry, anyways, ya ain’t sleeping in a parking lot. paps is still at undyne’s, an’ you were already moving in, so moving day’s a bit earlier than we expected.”

Muffet looked between the two of you, before sighing. “Geez, you haven’t known each other for more than a few days and you’re already moving in?” She nudges you with her shoulder, raising her eyebrows.

You sputter, face burning. “One, I am _not_ like that. Two,” You point at Sans. “He’s making me.” You catch him off-guard.

Sans just shrugs, as Toriel looks at him sternly. She shakes her head and sighs. “It is a lot better than sleeping in a parking lot. What if more people like that find you? It is better to be near someone who can get you out of a sticky situation.”

“Eh, I’m fine on my own. I mean, I have been this entire time.” You try.

“Nonsense, you are a friend. I cannot allow you to put yourself into a potentially dangerous situation again.” She looks towards Sans. “I am trusting you will be able?”

“yeah, no problem if things go bad.”

Muffet shakes her head. “If anything,” She looks at you. “She’ll try to sneak out ‘to not burden anyone.’”

You glare at her. “Traitor.” 

Sans chuckles. “i’ll make sure she doesn’t book it.” You stick your tongue out at him childishly, to which he responds with. “alright, now that everything’s settled, let’s get a _move_ on.”

Muffet groans while Toriel giggles lightly, you just stare at him, eyes narrowed, trying not to laugh. “You are not gonna make me sit still by saying horrible jokes this time.”

“figured, my puns won’t work cuz i’m _wheely tired_.” He wiggles his browbones as he leans on Toriel’s car. Your face is starting to hurt from holding it back, twitching from the built up laughter.

Muffet throws her hands in the air. “Alright, I’m done. You guys got it from here.”

“aw, sorry. i’ll be more _car_ eful.” Sans’ grin widens. Muffet abruptly drives off without another word.

“I should be going as well. Call me if anything is wrong.” Toriel gives you both warm smiles, instantly easing some of the crawling doubt in your mind.

“will do. g’night tori.” Sans walks towards you as Toriel get in her car, having to drive around the fire truck still working its way through the fire.

He looks at you as you cross your arms, completely forgetting they are burnt. “so,” he says.

“I will sleep in my car in the driveway.” You say, stubborn as a bull.

“nuh uh. we got an extra room. not ta mention you’ll just be cramped sleeping in it.”

You gasp. “How dare you! I have slept many nights in that baby, it is _comfy_!” Hell, you had a spare pillow and blanket in it from how many times you were too drunk to drive home, so you literally slept in it behind the bar. Under the back seats were enough space to hide a body, literally. Sure the car looked unordinarily chonky, but eh. Screw normal cars.

Sans just looked at you, then sighed. “well, let’s just decide that when we get there. your arms are too hurt to drive so i’ll do it.”

You gasp again. “No one but me touches my baby.” And the keys were missing from your hand. You go wide eyed as you see him smirking, holding the keys above you. “How the-”

“come on, what are ya waitin’ for?” He’s already in the driver’s seat. You grumble, but comply. You open the back door, hopping in and grabbing the blanket and pillow.

Sans just looks at you questioningly. So you say, “What. I’m tired.”

He smirks. “you’re _bone_ tired, huh.” You let out an undignified snort.

You both freeze.

“what the hell was that?!” Sans starts bursting out with laughter

“Nothing!” Your face was no doubt red by now. “Oh, wow! Look at the time! Gotta blast!” You pull up your blanket as far as it could go, hoping it will make him forget whatever had just happened.

Sans chuckled and started the car, the hum already causing your eyes to feel heavy.

“i’ll wake ya up when we get there.” He said, looking back as you very slowly blink your eyes at him.

You yawned. “Alright, thanksss…” You drawl, already falling back into your comfortable spot.

Sans looks back at your sleeping form, having finished the small ten minute drive. He almost didn’t want to disturb you, but where would be the fun in that.

He opens the back door, hearing your light snoring. Then he abruptly pokes your face.

“get up. you’re drooling on the seat.” He chuckles.

“‘Least my drool don’t glow in the dark.” You half ass, still groggy. “‘Sides, I decided ‘m sleepin’ ‘ere. So shoo.” You make the shooing motion with both hands.

Sans just stares at you. “an’ i said nuh uh. come on, we got a spare room next to mine.”

You stick your tongue out and blow a raspberry at him. “I’m not getting up.” You state, getting comfortable in the back seat.

He sighed. “well, ya did drag my boney ass back to your place. figures i’d have to drag you to mine.”

“Nooooooo…” You whine as you feel yourself being lifted from your comfortable spot.

You couldn’t make out any of the features of the house because one, you were too lazy to, and two, it was too dark. You try to squirm, “I can walk on my own.”

Sans raises a browbone. “‘m sure ya can. but i’m also sure if i put you down, you’ll bolt back to the car.” Stupid Muffet giving your idea away. You huff and lie limp in defeat.

You were finally put down once he closed the door. “i know you have a knack fer gettin’ in trouble, but please, don’ try an ‘escape’. at least not tonight. you’re tired, i’m tired, let’s just sleep.” Sans’ voice was painfully low, the events of today and the guilt of having been able to stop the potentially deadly situation but _didn’t_ , were eating away at him.

You sigh. “Alright. But tomorrow I swear to god I’m gonna help out somehow.” You give him a small smile, slightly wincing at the tightness of the burns. “But if it’s alright with you, can I shower? I bet I smell _hot_.” You wink.

Sans chuckles lightly. “sure, it’s upstairs, in between our rooms. there’s locks from the inside since it is sorta joining the two rooms. also that pun was _on fire_.” Now, he winks.

“Thanks.” You were too busy focusing on getting the smell of smoke off you to retort with a pun, bolting up the stairs. You check out the new room first, as you need to see if the bed was better than under the backseat of your car. To your surprise, it was incredibly soft. The blankets looked thick, a nice comforter. Under it were sheets that were cool to the touch. The comforter was a deep blue, a navy blue at the end, turning into a lighter blue as you looked on. It had white spots similar to stars. The room itself was a deep shade of red. Not too intense that it would get sickening, but enough that it looked nice. There was a rich black nightstand right next to the bed, a space themed lamp was resting on top. A matching dresser was at the other side of the room against the wall, the side where another door lied. The bathroom, you assume.

You enter the bathroom. There was a large mirror across from the shower. Not the kind of shower with a curtain, one of those showers with the clear doors. In front of the mirror was a quartz top counter with various drawers below. There were sticky notes on the mirror.

‘SANS, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO STICK A SOCK TO THE MIRROR. MOVE IT IMMEDIATELY!’

‘ok’

‘YOU MOVED IT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRROR! GET IT OUT OF HERE!’

‘ok’

“SANS THE SHOWER IS NOT WHERE A SOCK GOES!’

‘ok’

You giggled. You looked into the mirror to find the offending sock lying on top of the shower head. How it got up there, you have no idea. Grabbing it, you put it into the hamper that was not even a step away from the shower.

Looking into the drawers, you find that half of them were empty. The other half composed of what you thought was a hundred different colognes or lotions. MTT brand bishie cream? MTT brand anime powder? You shake your head. Then you read MTT brand bone cologne and started wheezing. God, who the hell thought of this stuff?!

The half of the bathroom that was empty was the side your door was on, so you assumed Sans had either moved stuff to that one side, or he never bothered moving as far as the other side of the bathroom.

Sighing, you go back into your room to retrieve the only other set of clothes you had. They were just a simple tank top, but it would do for pajamas for now.

You head back into the bathroom and put away a few things. Toothbrush, hair brush, etc. Thank fuck you decided to pack a bag. Thank you horrid gut feeling.

You look back towards the shower and notice the towels on shelves right next to it. You take two and hang them over the shower door. Your clothes you placed on the counter top. Setting the water on the cooler side, you step in and immediately feel the relief on your aching skin.

The smoke stains washed down the drain as you worked on scrubbing yourself _down to the bone_. Heh. You’ll use that later. You look at the various bottles of shampoo. Did the skeletons use it? Well then.

You shrug and just go with it, picking out the sweet smelling coconut conditioner and pineapple scented shampoo. You were gonna smell like a snacc. A tropical snacc.

When you are done, sufficiently clean, you dry yourself off and get changed fast. Grabbing your toothbrush with toothpaste, you’re about to start when there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in.” You say, not really caring.

Sans opens the door and walks in sheepishly, opening one of his drawers and grabbing a toothbrush too.

You both just brush your teeth in silence when you say, “Did ya have to leave the sock like two inches from the hamper?”

You giggle while his face scrunches up. “i kinda forgot it was there, to be honest.”

You pointed to the many sticky notes on the mirror. “Forgot” You say making air quotations.

He just shrugs, as you both finish, you say, “Thanks…”

Sans just looks at you. “for what?”

“For everything. Letting me stay here. Hell just for sticking around, ya know?”

He looks at you in disbelief. “‘s no problem, bud. you say that like not many people would.”

You don’t say anything, just stare at the floor. Just as he’s about to say something, you cut him off. “Welp, I got work in the morning. And I’m guessing you’re keeping my keys until the morning.”

“muffet said to.”

“That’s fine. Anyways, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”

Sans watches your retreating form, more questions than answers. “g’night.”

With a sigh, you drop on the bed. God this week has been the best _and_ worst weekend you’ve had this year. You made many friends but also many enemies if the arson was anything to go by. Eh, you’ll go to the police about it tomorrow. Right now, you were exhausted mentally and physically.

The bed was incredibly comfortable, but you forgot onnnnee thing. Your meds were cooked and burned. You were either gonna wake up screaming like a child in the dark, or you were gonna tear yourself a new one. You look at your arm again. That damn thing always gets scarred one way or another. Whether it’s by blocking a fatal blow, or bashing through a burning door, it always gets war wounds. Luckily, it’s the only thing that does. There are very few other scars on you.

You knew you were going to be sad about everything later, it would catch up to you. But you left that to future you. Because right now…

You were fucking exhausted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have forgotten which story i was writing so please point out any plot holes!
> 
> Check out my other fic! The Warrior and The Multiverse!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, i will be updating this every week or so.
> 
> Also check out my other fanfic, The Warrior And The Multiverse!


End file.
